The present invention relates to an apparatus for truing a grinding wheel rotatably supported on a grinding machine.
Conventional apparatus for truing or dressing straight and arcuate surfaces of grinding wheels on grinding machines utilize a hydraulic cylinder for moving a truer through a mechanism, which is complex and difficult to adjust. There has accordingly been a need for controlling movement of the truer with a numerical control unit. However, the numerically controlled truer could damage the grinding wheel and itself if a servomotor that moves the truer ran out of control for some reasons.